


San Valentín

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: El día de San Valentín solía pasar desapercibido por Akaashi. Observaba a sus compañeras de clase ansiosas, desesperadas, o hasta molestas por elegir el mejor regalo.Nunca entendió cuál era el gusto por hacerlo...hasta este año.





	San Valentín

 

—Me pregunto si esto estará bien para Bokuto san. — Akaashi analizaba el paquete entre sus manos con sumo cuidado. —Nunca le he preguntado de sus gustos particulares en… esto. Sólo puedo suponer.

¿Estaría bien este? ¿O quizás aquel? ¿Debería ir a otra tienda? ¿Darse por vencido? ¿Y sí a Bokuto no le agradaba? Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, Akaashi no llegaba a una conclusión aceptable. La señorita de turno observó su indecisión por un par de minutos antes de acercarse con una servicial sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenas tardes, ¿necesitas ayuda? Quizá te pueda recomendar algo, ¿O es qué buscas algo en específico?

—Ah. Muchas gracias señorita, pero...— Akaashi lo pensó por una fracción de segundo, —...de hecho, su opinión sería de gran ayuda.

La sonrisa de la chica se tornó cálida en respuesta a la de Akaashi y, con mejor humor, lo guió a un mostrador que el chico no había revisado.

 

El día de San Valentín solía pasar desapercibido por Akaashi. Observaba a sus compañeras de clase ansiosas, desesperadas, o hasta molestas por elegir el mejor regalo. Las había de todos tipos, desde aquellas que gastaban grandes cantidades de dinero por dulces extravagantes y regalos lujosos, hasta aquellas que tomaban la tarea en sus manos y creaban un presente ellas mismas. Nunca entendió cuál era el gusto por hacerlo...hasta este año.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

Con una mano en la barbilla, Akaashi meditó sus opciones. El dinero no era un problema pero tampoco quería que el regalo se sintiera tan frío. Regresó la vista a ese último mostrador para señalar el producto por el que se había decidido.

—...creo que lo tengo resuelto. Llevaré este paquete.

La señorita asintió; por un momento Akaashi creyó ver a la chica con un gesto de satisfacción (y más emocionado) que el de él mismo, demostrándolo hasta en su caminar, pues se acercó al mostrador dando brinquitos y soltando una risita.

—Buena elección. Estoy segura de que a tu pareja le encantará.

Akaashi devolvió una sonrisa tímida, sus mejillas salpicadas de un ligero color rosado. En casi un suspiro, respondió, —Gracias. Eso espero.

 

— ¡Konoha san! Sé que casi nunca hablamos y que no somos muy unidos pero, pero...¡en verdad le admiro mucho! ¡acepte mi obsequio por favor!

La pelirroja extendió los brazos temblorosos, ofreciendo un pequeño paquete adornado con un lazo plateado. Al tomarlo Konoha, la chica huyó de vuelta al edificio escolar mientras los otros miembros del equipo aullaban a sus espaldas. Konoha levantó la pequeña caja en triunfo, mostrando esa sonrisa socarrona que le caracterizaba, feliz por la atención, y la envidia que ese pequeño gesto representaba. Cuando las voces se alzaron, Konoha movió los brazos para tranquilizarlos.

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto. Ahora cállense antes de que Bokuto los escuche.

Apenas terminaba la oración cuando la mata de cabello bicolor asomó por la puerta.

— ¡Hey, Konoha! ¿Antes de que escuche qué, exactamente?

El salto que dio Konoha hizo reír a los muchachos quienes no perdieron tiempo para huir de la escena en un bólido, después de recibir la mirada fulminante de su superior, claro está. Y también por temor a la reacción que muy seguramente tendría Bokuto si, no, cuando, se enterara del asunto.

Konoha soltó un resoplido, ya se las pagarían más tarde esos chicos de primero. Ahora, el tema de importancia, distraer a Bokuto, —N-nada, no es nada, eh...— Konoha recordó esconder el paquete detrás suyo antes de tratar de desviar el tema, —…¡oh si! Ya es hora del entrenamiento.

Bokuto le observó con detenimiento de pies a cabeza.

—Que raro...— Se encogió de hombros y continuó hacia la cancha, emocionado como siempre por empezar la práctica.

—Te salvaste de una grande,— dijo Komi, arrebatando la cajita de las manos de un suspirante Konoha, —no quiero estar en tus zapatos cuando Bokuto se entere.

Konoha hizo una mueca a las palabras de Komi, conteniendo las ganas de estrangular su cuello. Saru y Washio se acercaron también, mientras Yukie y Kaori completaban el círculo.  Akaashi fue el último en entrar al gimnasio, segundos después.

— ¿Enterarse de qué? — preguntó el menor sin despegar la vista del pizarrón de estrategias. 

—De la sentencia de Konoha. ¿Sabías que tiene admiradoras? No deben haberlo visto jugar literalmente nunca.

—Um...

—Nah, esh pod los shocodates— dijo Yukie, las mejillas llenas del regalo de Konoha mientras éste forcejeaba con Komi. Se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de que su pelea ya no tenía sentido.

—Ah, ya entiendo.— Dijo Saru con su permanente sonrisa en el rostro. 

—Concuerdo con Komi, Bokuto explotará con esto.— ofreció Washio.

Los demás asintieron con él.

— ¿Cómo? Si no se ha enterado...— las falsas miradas compungidas le decían lo contrario, —Pero qué…¿CÓMO?!

—Es inútil, solo esperemos que aguante hasta el final de la práctica…

— ¿No podias recibirlos en, no sé, literalmente cualquier otro lado? Conoces a Bokuto. —Komi sacudía la cabeza, rostro solemne y brazos en la cadera.

—Si, ¿no lo ves? Es vergonzoso. —Saru copiaba los movimientos del anterior, cruzado de brazos.

Washio se unió a la deshonra de Konoha, gesto pensativo. —Ah, me pregunto que dirá… 

El perpetrador Konoha agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, —No fue mi intención, en serio, lo que pasó fue que-esperen, ¿por qué me disculpo?

Mientras la discusión se tornaba acalorada entre los de tercero, Akaashi dirigió su atención hacia Bokuto. Los de primer año le rodeaban en ese momento, probablemente buscando distraer a su superior para ganar puntos con los demás de tercero. Como fuera, se les veía animados, aunque no tanto como a Bokuto. Les había tomado un tiempo acostumbrarse a los cambios de humor del as de Fukurodani, sin embargo la energía positiva de Bokuto en sus días buenos y su buena actitud los ganó en poco tiempo. Palabras como  _ inspiración  _ o  _ maestro _ salían en sus conversaciones, muchos de los chicos, sino todos, encontraban en su superior un ejemplo a seguir, no por nada Fukurodani era de los mejores equipos en la prefectura y Bokuto un as del Top 5 a nivel nacional. 

Y a pesar de eso, cuando de admiradores se trataba, los números favorecían en mayor medida al género masculino. Las chicas lo consideraban popular e  _ importante  _ para la escuela, pero, como había escuchado Akaashi esa misma tarde de camino al club, Bokuto no era visto como material para novio, ni siquiera como ídolo preparatoriano, era más bien…

— ¿Cómo decirlo? Es decir, si es alto y tiene cierto atractivo pero...

— ¡Es intimidante!

— ¡Exacto!

—Y también está obsesionado con el deporte. Y, digo, aunque me agrada ir a los partidos y así...

— ¿Verdad? Tiene un aire de… no lo sé… Pero ambas sabemos que nunca dejaría el volei por nada en el mundo. ¡Yo quiero tener citas, no verlo jugar todo el día!

—O quizá es muy demandante. O, o…no sé, te llevaría a citas… ¡a un gimnasio público! O a comprar ropa deportiva.

—Es probable. Tampoco quiero averiguarlo. 

—Si, tienes razon.

 

...Y fue así que Akaashi decidió ser él quien intentara acercarse. Es decir, ya hacía todo eso con él, y no lo encontraba molesto ni aburrido, es más, lo disfrutaba y en demasía. Aunque si alguien le preguntara lo negaría rotundamente, aún no estaba listo y tampoco quería pensar de más en eso sin antes estar casi seguro de que no lo rechazaría. Las condiciones específicas de la temporada le aseguraban una tasa probable de éxito.

Sin embargo, averiguarlo tendría que esperar hasta terminada la práctica, y sólo si lograba sacarlo del estado en que las noticias acerca del regalo de Konoha inevitablemente lo harían caer.

  
  
  


La práctica matutina terminó sin complicaciones, así como el periodo escolar. Fue solo hasta la penúltima clase cuando Akaashi notó que el final del día se aproximaba a una velocidad alarmante, consecuentemente el momento de su confesión. Intentó enfocarse en los sonidos de su profesor en turno, palabras que en unión debieran tener sentido, pero que para Akaashi solo eran ruido blanco. No tenía caso, así que decidió volver la vista hacia la ventana del pasillo y recordar el por qué de esos sentimientos hacía Bokuto. Lo cual lo hicieron sentir mariposas en el estómago al punto de provocar náuseas, por lo que regresó la vista a su libro, ignorando sus alrededores para dirigir su atención a las borrosas letras frente a él.

 

Al igual que a la mañana, la práctica vespertina no presentó contratiempos. Akaashi reflexionaba, recordando que, en algún punto durante estos dos años, las prácticas habían dejado de ser extenuantes y cansadas, para pasar a ser disfrutables y no lo suficientemente largas. Especialmente ese día. Especialmente para él.

* * *

 

 

Como ya era costumbre, los demás miembros del equipo se adelantaron mientras Akaashi y Bokuto continuaban su usual entrenamiento extra. El excesivo gasto de energía hizo olvidar al mayor el incidente de los chocolates, del que no sabía nada, porque las chicas observaban sus entrenamientos regularmente, ¿no es cierto?, especialmente por las mañanas ¿no es así? y llamaban a uno u otro muchacho para preguntar por el increible as del Fukurodani ¿a qué sí? y Konoha era como el presidente del club de fans, por eso salió a confrontar a la chica, para no interrumpir la práctica ¿verdad? Todos, incluso el entrenador, asintieron. Por supuesto Bokuto estaba en lo correcto en sus suposiciones, y dada la falta de evidencia a un extraño envoltorio, que muy seguramente era un regalo para el club, Bokuto podía estar tranquilo y buscar estar en su mejor forma ese día. (Los miembros del Equipo de Voleibol de la Preparatoria Fukurodani en Tokio estaban agradecidos de la manager Yukie y su pronta acción al devorar la evidencia de los chocolates apenas ocurrió el incidente.)

Bokuto tenía aún el resto de la tarde para recibir alguna confesión amorosa tardía de alguna persona tímida, esa fila de corazones robados los cuales esperaban encontrarle por su cuenta frente a las puertas de la escuela para rendir su completa admiración al gran as del Fukurodani, aquel que llevó victorioso a su equipo durante las nacionales, el mejor sin duda. Claro, era más que obvio, su gran presencia intimidaba a sus admiradores. Aunque también al día siguiente había clases y ¿era epoca de examenes? Probablemente sus incontables admiradores estaban ocupados estudiando y querían dar lo mejor de si, el regalo perfecto esperando en la nevera. Quizá sí esperaba para el fin de semana...

—Bokuto-san,— Akaashi dispersó sus pensamientos en un susurro - algo no muy típico del menor - desde los vestidores, llamando la casi completa atención de Bokuto, mientras la otra parte la enfocaba en sostenerse de la barandilla de las escaleras al, por poco, perder un escalón en su ensimismamiento. Esa habría sido una caida dolorosa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Akaashi?

Al no recibir respuesta inmediata, Bokuto siguió sus propios pasos de vuelta a los vestidores. Akaashi tenía la vista pegada al suelo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Extraño sin duda, por lo directo que llegaba a ser el menor en ocasiones, dígase, todo el tiempo. Sin querer, Bokuto cerró la puerta del club al seguir al colocador, haciendo del pequeño espectáculo algo más privado y, sin saberlo el as, más vergonzoso.

* * *

 

 

Akaashi tuvo dudas al respecto. Pero aun si su testaruda mente listaba entre gritos cada problema que este gesto podría encauzar, los potentes latidos de su corazón le movían hacia adelante. Era ahora o nunca.

—Esto es para usted.

— ¿Mm? ¿Y qué es?— preguntó Bokuto al mismo tiempo que recibía el obsequio.

—Lo averiguará cuando lo abra—, dijo Akaashi, dando media vuelta para recoger su mochila.

Un canturreo y el sonido del listón siendo tirado de su casi perfecto arreglo hicieron que su corazón diera un brinco.

—Bokuto-san.— El mencionado se detuvo en seco con un brazo extendido a lo largo del listón. Sus cejas arqueadas en curiosidad le daban un aspecto cómico. Akaashi soltó un leve suspiro de alivio, manteniendo su máscara impasible. —Aquí no. Es una sorpresa. Le agradecería si la descubriera en su hogar. —  _ Donde no pueda ver su reacción _ .

Porque aunque le emocionaba tremendamente verla, en caso de ser positiva, le devastaria si ocurriera lo contrario. En otras palabras, no se sentía con la energía para una decepción. Bokuto podía ser muy honesto con sus sentimientos, para bien o para mal.

Claro está, su superior no se quedaría callado por mucho tiempo. Apenas un microsegundo después del consejo de Akaashi, Bokuto empezó a quejarse.

— ¿Que? ¿Por qué? —reclamó, entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha, —E-espera ¿es algo sucio? ¿Una broma? ¿Te la ha dado ese gato endemoniado de Kuroo? ¿O Konoha? Ya me las pagara cuando lo descubra–

—No, Bokuto-san, el presente es de parte mía y de nadie más— Akaashi se mordió el labio, eso debió sonar algo duro, especialmente de parte de alguien que estaba tratando de confesarse. —Tenga paciencia.— Akaashi le miró por el rabillo del ojo, casi convencido de que podía confiar en él. Casi. —Por favor.

El cuerpo de Bokuto exudaba todo menos eso, pero sus ojos no ocultaban nada: obedecería la orden, aun si eso significaba teletransportarse a casa o algo igual de extremo. Hizo un sonido extraño para soltar la tensión y luego añadió, cual niño de cinco años:

—Esta bieeeeen, esperaré. Pero más vale que sea bueno.

—Eso espero yo también. Hasta mañana.— Akaashi salió del cuarto del club sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 

 

Bokuto caminó de vuelta a su hogar en total calma. Tranquilo y sin prisa. Tomó su tiempo cuál estudiante universitario, o quizá como un hombre asalariado, disfrutando del bello paisaje a su alrededor, viendo a la gente pasar y silbando al son de una lenta melodía. O eso diría a quien se atreviera a preguntar. De hecho no tenía idea de la vida de los universitarios ni de los oficinistas, y si algo notó de sus alrededores fue un borrón y a la gente que volteaba a mirarle, enojada por empujarlos a un lado.

Llegó a su casa en tiempo récord (no que tuviera un cuaderno de anotaciones para eso ni nada), se desató los zapatos y subió a tropezones a su habitación, gritando un inteligible  _ Estoy en casa _ sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta. En la cuasi oscuridad de su cuarto, vació el contenido de su bolso al suelo de su (increíblemente) ordenado cuarto. (Que se le iba a hacer, esa semana había ido muy lenta y la energía le sobraba la noche anterior).

Se maldijo internamente por su apresurada acción. ¿Y si rompía lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de la caja? Aun si era una broma de Akaashi,  _ era una broma de Akaashi _ .

Esparció sus útiles y cuadernos y al fin lo encontró, sin un rasguño, por suerte.

De dos zancadas y un salto cayó en su cama, en la que se sentó colocando la cajita frente a él.

En silencio, observó cada detalle del presente, desde el listón dorado ornamentado con pequeñas figuras en forma de hojas (que sobrevivió todo el ajetreo y el que no había soltado desde su salida del club) hasta las esquinas redondeadas del cartón plateado de la caja. Era bastante lindo en verdad, pensó, sería una lástima romperlo. Así,  y con todo el cuidado del mundo, procedió a abrirla lentamente con su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo tapaba torpemente sus ojos. Lo que le esperaba dentro eran…

— ¿Chocolates? Y una nota...

Bokuto ladeó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja, procediendo a leer los garabatos en voz alta.

—  _ “Para Bokuto-san”, _ ese soy yo, claro que si, “ _ espero le gusten estos dulces, los he preparado para usted con mucho” _ , eh, quién lo diría, Akaashi tampoco sabe escribir kanji, esto está todo borroneado, ¿y qué dice aquí?

La segunda parte de la nota solo eran rayones sin sentido y un diminuto signo de interrogación al final. Aun así, Bokuto trato -inútilmente- de descifrarlo, tentado de hacer una llamada a Akaashi para reclamarle por la mala broma. ¿Se suponía que era una carta de amor? Muy improbable. Además era de parte de Akaashi,  _ el Akaashi _ , nunca haría algo tan descuidadamente. 

Sacó su smartphone del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, desbloqueandolo en un movimiento. Buscó el contacto, y a punto estaba por llamar a Akaashi para hacerle un detallado interrogatorio cuando su madre lo llamó a cenar.

* * *

 

 

—Akaashi, ¡buenos días! ¿Qué tal tu noche? Debió ser ajetreada, supongo que Bokuto no dejo de llamar.

Akaashi disminuyó el paso para caminar al lado de Konoha, —Buenos días, Konoha-san. De hecho, no recibí ninguna llamada de Bokuto-san, ni siquiera un mensaje.

La forma abrupta en la que Konoha se detuvo y su semblante anonadado sobresaltaron a Akaashi, si un poco.

—¿Qué qué? ¿Ni una sola? ¡Eso no puede ser! De seguro olvidaste cargar tu teléfono… ¿no es así?

Por supuesto, es lo que quería decirle. Si bien pensó hacer tal cosa la noche pasada, tanto por el miedo a la reacción de Bokuto, junto con todos los escenarios posibles acerca de lo que el rematador podría haber pensado acerca de su atrevido movimiento: si era adecuado, si le había gustado o disgustado, si había entendido la intención detrás del presente, si estaba enojado o quizá hasta deprimido por no haber recibido semejante obsequio de parte de una chica linda, o de cualquier otra persona más que de su simple armador...no lo hizo. Esperó el repiqueteo de la llamada entrante con ansias, e incluso revisó la carga o el volumen; la modalidad o la señal. Nada fuera de lo común. Y de hecho, la primera observación de Konoha era acertada: Akaashi pasó gran parte de la noche en vela; sólo con sus pensamientos y esperando por la reacción de Bokuto.

—Debí haberlo dejado en modo “no molestar”. Tampoco lo he revisado desde ayer pero… está bien, no importa. Veremos a Bokuto-san en la práctica.

—En eso tienes razón... Bueno, con que haya dejado pasar el detalle de ayer esta bien por mí.

Como una luna azul, el extraño acontecimiento que sacudió al Equipo de Voleibol del Fukurodani esa mañana fue la ausencia del jugador más importante de dicho equipo. Los de tercero trataron de comunicarse varias veces con Bokuto, sin éxito. 

La atmósfera de la práctica se mostró apagada, más por la falta del griterio común de todas las mañanas que por la falta de ejercicio. Tal fue el abatimiento general del entrenamiento que los de primer y segundo año se adelantaron a sus respectivas clases -con permiso del entrenador-. Aun así,  a quien pareció afectar en mayor medida fue a Akaashi.

¿Tan ofendido se sintió Bokuto que tuvo que prescindir de una hora de práctica? ¿O del día entero? ¿Y si enfermó? ¿Habrá sido culpa suya? Akaashi estaba perdido en su pensamientos negativos -y pesimismo hacia la vida en general- de tal modo que su típica seriedad y templanza pudieron haber sido confundidas por enojo o terror, según lo veían los de primer año que permanecieron en el gimnasio.

—No te preocupes Akaashi, de seguro fue algo...algo—, Konoha apareció con su sonrisa socarrona mientras palmeaba a Akaashi por la espalda, esperando desviar su atención inútilmente con “hechos”. 

—Salió de paseo con su familia o algo así, ya sabes como son de impulsivos—, añadió Komi, fulminando a Konoha con la mirada, —además, nunca se pierde un día entero, de seguro lo verás en la tarde.

Akaashi espero que fuera así, no soportaría esa incertidumbre carcomiendolo en su interior por mucho tiempo. —Gracias, Komi-san, Konoha-san.

De regresó al salón del club, Akaashi al fin se convenció y tomó su teléfono, a punto de marcar la campana resonó para anunciar el inicio de clases.

El destino era cruel. En eso pensó de camino a su salón de clases, en eso pensó por la gran parte de las primeras dos, y en eso pensaba al terminar la tercera, y antes del almuerzo. Su última oportunidad se presentaría a la práctica vespertina, muy seguramente Bokuto estaría ahí en la tarde, tenía que estarlo, tenía que- entonces una voz lo forzó a salir de su cabeza.

_ —Debido a las bajas temperaturas se extiende una alerta de nevada. Las actividades extracurriculares se suspenden por el resto del día, gracias por su atención. _

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente.

 

— ¡AkaAshi! ¡Oye, Konoha! ¿Has visto a Akaashi?

—¿Mm? No. No creo que haya llegado todavía...solo tú madrugas los sábados, parece broma.

El decaimiento en Bokuto fue obvio, no así la razón de este. A Konoha (o a nadie en Fukurodani en realidad) le gustaba verlo de esa manera, pero por esta ocasión no intentaría absolutamente  _ nada _ para alegrarlo, lo dejaría en manos de Akaashi, pues, así como los otros de tercer año, sabía de qué iba el asunto.

— ¿Por qué no esperas en la puerta de entrada? Seguro lo sorprendes.

— ¿Ah? —La idea no emocionaba a Bokuto, —sí, eso haré. Estará bien.

—Ya, ya, deja eso que a Akaashi no le dará gusto verte tan cabizbajo. Anda, a esperarlo.

Arrastrando los pies, Bokuto dio media vuelta por donde había llegado, olvidando dejar sus pertenencias en el salón del club.

 

El frío invernal se dejaba sentir, el gélido ambiente mañanero acompañado de una ligera ventisca. Bokuto daba gracias a que el voleibol fuera un deporte de interiores, no podía, ni quería, imaginarlo de otro modo. 

—Pensándolo bien, no creo que tuviera un problema con eso...a menos que nevara. Quizá. —Inútilmente, Bokuto sopló entre sus manos para calentarlas un poco, mientras continuaba con sus cavilaciones y caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.  _ A Akaashi le molesta el frío _ , vino un pensamiento fugaz, el cual le sirvió para olvidar la acción en curso.  _ ¿Se habría postulado si fuera el caso? ¿Nos habríamos conocido? ¿Y de la confesión? Entonces... _

—¡Gahh! No quiero ni pensarlo. ¡Akaashi! ¡No me dejes!

—Ah, Bokuto-san. Buenos días. 

Ocupado entre las posibilidades de un universo alterno, Bokuto había obviado la presencia de un Akaashi parado contra la pared de la entrada, o el mero hecho de encontrarse ahí desde al menos unos minutos antes. Bokuto cerró la boca con un audible clac, el sonrojo de sus orejas y mejillas al recordar el día anterior cubiertos por una abrigadora bufanda.

—AaaKaashi, con que ahí estabas. ¿Eh? ¡Te ves todo rojo! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí parado?

 

Akaashi fue sincero.

—Por lo menos diez minutos.

La cara de búho de Bokuto era bastante cómica hasta el punto de absurda. _ ¿Debería decírselo? _ Akaashi contuvo una sonrisa, no era el momento más apropiado dadas las circunstancias.

—Pero, ¡Akaashi! ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Cómo qué “por qué”? ¿No es obvio? _ Akaashi parpadeó un par de veces antes de desviar la vista. Bokuto podía ser un distraído a veces, o ignorar por completo un asunto que no le importara, pero no era un tonto. Eso era uno de los muchos detalles que le gustaban de su superior.

también cabía la posibilidad de que su mensaje no hubiera sido entendido. En ese caso, el que estaría haciendo el tonto sería él y no Bokuto. Por esperar a que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, o al menos, recibidos y entendidos. ¿Acaso el rechazo que había evitado en el congelante frío de Tokio había sido en vano? ¿Tanta era la malicia de Bokuto? ¿O del destino mismo? El sentimiento de excitación y ansiedad en las nacionales era nada comparado con ese momento.   
Pero Bokuto, siempre tan atento, siempre tan directo, y sin consideración por lo que los transeúntes opinaran de él, se acercó al menor para cubrirlo con la tibieza de su bufanda.

—Akaashi. — _ Confundido _ no bastaba para explicar la mezcla de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior. —Akaashi, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. — De seguro una excus para desviar la atención. Al menos debería ir al grano. —Akaashi, por favor, mírame.

Akaashi se rehusaba a hacerlo. Pero una mano lo guió suavemente por la barbilla. Una mano bastante helada, se atrevía a decir. Ese pensamiento desapareció rápidamente al encontrarse frente a frente con esos ojos dorados que le quitaban el aliento, siempre, no siendo ese momento una excepción.

—Akaashi, la verdad, yo…

¿Por qué no podían quedarse congelados justo ahí, en ese lugar, de esa forma tan íntima?

Ahora fue el turno de Bokuto para desviar la mirada. 

Y soltar un buen estornudo.

—Hablemos durante el almuerzo—, ofreció Akaashi, después de un suspiro derrotado.

Bokuto asintió, regalándole una de sus brillantes sonrisas. Excitado como de costumbre, siguió su camino hacia el gimnasio sin prestar atención a nada más.

 

* * *

 

—Entonces, ¿a qué se debe el regalo? Es uno de esos regalos de cortesía, ¿no es así, Akaashi?—, Bokuto hablaba demasiado rápido, pero la honestidad era evidente en su voz.

El camino hacia el techo estaba en su mayoría despejado. A pesar de ser el lugar preferido para muchos, no todos gustaban del extremo clima de febrero, entre ellos, Akaashi. Sin duda era el lugar y momento perfecto para su -segunda- confesión apresurada y el rechazo que seguramente le esperaba.

La puerta se abrió sin ningún problema y, por alguna artimaña del destino, la nubosidad había desaparecido en su mayoría, dejando a la vista un cielo azul casi perfecto. Sin embargo, el frío se hacía presente.

—No, Bokuto-san—, dijo el menor, continuando con la conversación de hace un minuto, —es real. Una confesión, de hecho.

Que Bokuto no lo hubiera entendido se debía a una pequeña confusión por parte de Akaashi. En su afán por escribir la nota perfecta, después de muchos, muchos,  _ muchos _ borradores, Akaashi se decidió por algo simple que Bokuto pudiera entender sin problemas: 'Para Bokuto san, con cariño y afecto, Akaashi Keiji.' Lo que no tomó en cuenta a las 2 am fue que la nota terminó en el basurero y en su lugar colocó uno de los borradores en el que solo había garabateado después de casi darse por vencido y descorazonarse.

Justo como sabía que pasaría en los próximos minutos. Con un semblante serio, dirigió su vista a Bokuto. Y este le regresaba la mirada. Esos brillantes ojos amarillos… Akaashi suspiró levemente, desviando su atención al horizonte.

—Preferiría que hubiera sido en mejores circunstancias. Quizá un poco antes. Pero con las nacionales y esas otras ocupaciones...en fin, tampoco es que pudiera esperar. Quiero decir, no con la graduación aproximándose.

El silencio de Bokuto era demasiado para la ansiedad que sentía Akaashi en su pecho. Una vez más, su determinación flaqueo.

La negativa por parte del superior no llegaba, ni la disculpa por no poder devolver sus sentimientos. En ese caso, lo mejor sería que fuera él el que se disculpase, el que dijera que todo fue un error, no, eso es muy cruel, una broma, como lo había dicho anteriormente, o cualquier otra cosa que evitara el alejamiento de Bokuto de su persona. Comenzó a hablar para suavizar el golpe que sin duda vendría más adelante.

—Bokuto-san, lamento si lo ofendí-

Y las palabras se desvanecieron en una exhalación.

Tomándolo de los hombros, Bokuto le dio media vuelta para colocarse de frente al menor. A esa distancia tan cercana, Akaashi notó las lágrimas juntándose en las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Akaashi…—, la emoción en Bokuto era indescifrable para Akaashi. Se preparaba para lo peor. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? De haberlo sabido, habría…¡habríamos hecho más cosas juntos! ¡Ahora el tiempo no nos será suficiente! ¿Tendremos que romper? Pero ni siquiera estamos saliendo. ¡Será la relación más corta que haya tenido! Y luego me iré a la universidad y… Oh. ¡Podemos continuar con una relación a distancia! Claro, lo haremos funcionar.

Bokuto lo zarandeó sin cesar durante toda su explicación, antes de abalanzarse sobre Akaashi, abrazándolo fuertemente. Si alguien le preguntara, Akaashi diría que el abrazo que regreso fue por puro instinto. Bokuto se alejó un poco, alzando las cejas inquisitivamente.

—Porque estamos saliendo ahora—, lo dijo como un hecho aun si su gesto inquisitivo demostraba otra cosa.

El movimiento de cabeza de Akaashi afirmaba la no-pregunta. Bokuto sonrió, y la sensación de calor en sus mejillas se debía con seguridad al rubor que subía por ellas.

—Entonces puedo hacer esto.— Y Bokuto se inclinó para dar a Akaashi su primer beso de muchos.

 

 

 


End file.
